


Will you be my girlfriend

by MK1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK1996/pseuds/MK1996
Summary: It's my view of What happened after Harry kissed Ginny in the common room.





	1. The nightly talk

**Author's Note:**

> Everything you recognize belong to J. K. Rowling.

A/N- 2: The first part is from the book. There is a horizontal line at the end of the book part.

* * *

_He hesitated outside the crowded Great Hall, then ran up the marble staircase;_ _whether Gryffindor had won or lost, the team usually celebrated or_ _commiserated in their own common room._

' _Quid agis?' he said tentatively to the Fat Lady, wondering what he would_ _find inside._

_Her expression was unreadable as she replied, 'You'll see.'_ _And she swung forwards._

_A roar of celebration erupted from the hole behind her. Harry gaped as people_ _began to scream at the sight of him; several hands pulled him into the room._ ' _We won!' yelled Ron, bounding into sight and brandishing the silver Cup at_ _Harry. 'We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!'_ _Harry looked around; there was Ginny running towards him; she had a hard,_ _blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without_ _thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people_ _were watching, Harry kissed her._

_After several long moments – or it might have been half an hour – or possibly_ _several sunlit days – they broke apart. The room had gone very quiet. Then_ _several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling._ _Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean Thomas holding a_ _shattered glass in his hand and Romilda Vane looking as though she might throw_ _something. Hermione was beaming, but Harry's eyes sought Ron. At last he_ _found him, still clutching the Cup and wearing an expression appropriate to_ _having been clubbed over the head. For a fraction of a second they looked at_ _each other, then Ron gave a tiny jerk of the head that Harry understood to mean,_ ' _Well – if you must.'_

_The creature in his chest roaring in triumph, Harry grinned down at Ginny and_ _gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk in the grounds seemed_ _indicated, during which – if they had time – they might discuss the match._

* * *

 

Harry and Ginny exited the portrait hole hand in hand, and walked all the way to the entrance hall in silence. They both were quite content to just hold each other's hand. After all, finally both of their dreams had come true at last.

Once outside, both of them were waiting for the other to open up first, but none of them seemed to do so. Being less patient, Ginny decided to start the conversation first.

"Did you kiss me because you like me or it was just an act of excitement?" asked Ginny still holding his hand, though she dreaded the answer: maybe he didn't like her that way.

Harry stopped walking and shook his head emphatically.

"No, it was not just an act of excitement. Maybe I didn't plan it to happen in the common room in front of everyone but it definitely wasn't just an act of excitement", he answered without looking at her.

"So, you like me", she asked hesitantly.

It was not particularly a question, but he answered nonetheless.

"Yes".

Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and moved closer to Harry.

"Good. Because I like you too", Ginny stated with a smile.

Harry let go her hand and Ginny scowled. But before she could say or do anything, Harry put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. And the smile on Ginny's face returned.

"So, when did you start liking me that way?" asked Ginny.

Harry thought for a moment and then answered, "I think, I started to fall for you during the summer holidays. During our time at burrow, I got use to you so much that, when we came back to Hogwarts, I started to feel something missing. But I ignored those feelings due to quidditch and my classes with Dumbledore".

Ginny was quite taken aback, knowing that Harry, the prince of her fantasy, liked her that long. Her first intention was to scold him for not telling her sooner, but she decided against it. She didn't want to break the peaceful texture of the moment.

"So, when did you actually realize it?" asked Ginny further. She was actually enjoying the fact that Harry liked her for a time longer than she thought.

Harry blushed and Ginny got confused, as to why he was blushing.

"Actually, um, it was that time Ron and I caught you and Dean snogging in that corridor", even Ginny blushed this time; "I was jealous and angry. At first I thought, maybe it was just some kind of brotherly reaction as you are Ron's sister and he is my best mate. But as the time went on, I started to realize that it definitely wasn't just a brotherly reaction. It was then I realized the true nature of my feelings toward you".

"But why didn't you act on your feelings sooner Harry? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" inquired Ginny.

Harry thought for a few moments then answered.

"Several reasons Ginny. Firstly, when I truly realized it, you were dating Dean. And I didn't want to be the cause of your break up. Then, when you finally broke up with him, I was really happy, that finally I had a chance. But I couldn't find a way to approach you with my feelings: Hermione already told me that, you got over me and I was also dreading what Ron's reaction would be".

Ginny laughed bitterly, and Harry looked at her.

"You know, Hermione is really brilliant but she is truly thick when it comes to feelings".

Harry looked at her confused. Ginny smiled at his expression and kissed his cheek.

"I never told that I have got over you. I was just trying to move on with my feelings and be myself around you", stated Ginny somewhat bitterly.

They stood their quiet, in each other's embrace, relishing the peaceful silence of the night.

"Are you dreading Ron's reaction?" asked Ginny after a few minutes.

Harry shook his head.

"No. I don't think, I need to worry. From the look I got from him in the common room, I think he is quite okay with us being together"

"Everything is settled then", replied Ginny. Then she got a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"OK Mr. Potter, enough talking. If you don't mind, I would like to kiss you now".

Harry grinned.

"As you wish Ms. Weasley. I won't mind"

With that he put one hand around her waist and one behind her head and pulled her toward him.

As their lips met, a wonderful feeling of joy and liveliness ignited with in both of them. Harry had kissed Cho and Ginny had kissed Michael and Dean earlier, but none of those kisses were anything like this.

At first, Harry hesitated to use his tongue, thinking maybe it was too soon for that, but it evaporated when Ginny teased his lips with her tongue, seeking entrance. Harry opened his mouth and he felt like a surge of electricity passed through him as their tongues met.

Ginny was having the same feelings. She was standing there in the middle of the Hogwarts ground, kissing the boy of her dream. She was so overwhelmed by all those thoughts and feelings that she didn't even realised when her tongue licked Harry's lips and he opened his mouth. But as Harry's tongue met hers, her knees gave up in pleasure and she totally leaned into him.

Harry stood there with one of his hand wrapped around Ginny's waist while other was running through her fiery red hair. Ginny also had her one arm around Harry's neck while the other was tangled in his messy locks. They both stood there like that for a indeterminate amount of time.

They both were lost in the overpowering sensation of desire and pleasure.

When breathing became inevitable, Harry pulled away from Ginny and put his forehead on hers, breathing heavily. He just stood there for a moment staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

After a moment he pulled away a little further from her and asked.

"Ginny"

"Yes Harry?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny made a fake thoughtful expression and Harry got tensed: maybe she didn't want to be his girlfriend. But before he could do anything, Ginny grinned and kissed him hard on the lips.

"So, what do you think about this?" she asked, after pulling away.

Harry grinned. "I think that's a yes".

"You bet", replied Ginny.

After a few moments of thought she asked, "do you realize, that there will be rumors all over the school before tomorrow sunset?"

Harry laughed; "Yeah, and maybe, it will be the first rumor about me which I am really going to enjoy".

Ginny laughed at his statement and kissed him merrily.

They stood there for a moment in each other's embrace, relishing their new found relationship.

After a few minutes, Harry spoke up, "I think we should return to the tower. I don't want to get caught by Filch today of all day".

"I don't think: we have any other option", replied Ginny solemnly.

They returned to the Gryffindor tower hand in hand doing their best to avoid Filch and his cat. When they entered the common room, it was totally deserted. They headed for their respective dorms after sharing a few good night kisses and promising each other to meet in the common room the next morning before going to the great hall for breakfast.

In the sixth year boys' dorm, Harry found all the other boys were sound asleep, what he was really thankful for. He didn't need any type of interrogation from any of his dorm mates at that moment. He was too much in a good mood to do that. He walked to his bed and found a letter on his bedside table. He got confused and carefully opened it. It read:

Harry,

I am writing this letter, because I don't want to embarrass both of us by discussing this in person. I don't mind you dating my sister. Actually it rather be my best mate than any other brainless git. Please try to keep snogging at a minimum level in front of me. And don't forget; if you hurt my little sister,' you know who' will not be the only one after your blood.

Ron.

Harry chuckled. How he could forget, that he was dating a girl who had six over protective brothers. At least he knew that the twins wouldn't mind, as they already liked him and Percy's judgement wouldn't matter, as he had deserted his family.

He lay down on his four poster bed and sighed: one cleared five left.

Then he smiled: his girlfriend would be worth all the hassles.

* * *

A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction. so, please be kind toward the mistakes.


	2. The next morning

A/N: I have posted this chapter to show the reaction of Harry, Ginny and the rest of the school the next day.

* * *

 

Ginny woke up the next morning with a cheerful mood. She lay on her bed with a small smile on her lips. She had a very nice dream last night.

She dreamed that Harry had kissed her in the Gryffindor common room in front of everyone during their celebration for winning the quidditch cup. After that they had taken a walk to the ground where he had said that he had liked her for a long time and asked her to be his girlfriend.

But was it really a dream? Then why did it feel so much real?

No, she had to be sure.

She jumped out of her bed and put on a robe over her nightwear. She rushed out of the fifth year girls' dorm; crossed the common room and headed up to the sixth year boys' dorm.

She opened the door and walked inside.

The curtains around Harry and Ron's bed were still surrounded while the other three boys were sitting on their bed getting ready for the day.

Neville looked at her with a smile on his face and Dean scowled at her but kept his mouth shut. But it was Seamus who shouted, "Hey, you should have knocked. One of us could have been starker".

"Like I care", Ginny replied without even looking at him.

She reached to Harry's bed and drew aside the curtains.

Harry was sleeping on his back looking peaceful. She looked at him for a few moments with a smile on her own face.

Then she touched his cheek and called out, "Harry, wake up Harry".

Harry opened his eyes and got startled seeing her beside his bed. She had a look of worry and hope at the same time in her eyes.

"Ginny, what are you doing here so early?" he asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"Actually Harry", she hesitated for a moment then took a deep breath and hurried it out, "Last night wasn't a dream. Right?".

It was then he realised the reason of worry in her eyes.

He sat up in his bed and yanked her towards him by her hand.

Ginny fell on him but before she could say or do anything, Harry captured her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

At first she was startled but then she realised that it was actually the answer of her question. So, she started to kiss him back with equal passion.

It was only when breathing become necessary, they pulled away from each other.

"So, did you get your answer?" asked Harry.

Ginny smiled at him and said, "Yes and it was the perfect answer of my question".

"Oh, I intended to do that too", Harry replied kissing her once again.

He pulled away from her and at that very moment Ron's voice came from the next bed.

"Ginny, What are you doing here?"

Ginny winked at Harry before turning toward her brother and replied, "Oh, it's nothing important. I just came here to give my boyfriend a good morning kiss".

Ron groaned, " Oh, I didn't need to hear that".

"Hey, it was you who asked", Ginny reply in a mock protest.

Then she kissed Harry once again making her brother groan and headed toward the door.

But she stopped at the doorway and looked back.

"Hey boyfriend?" she shouted and Harry looked at her smiling; "Do you want me to wait for you in the common room?"

Harry smirked.

"Why not girlfriend, I'll be there with in ten minutes".

Ginny blew him a kiss and exited the dorm.

After Ginny left Ron turned toward Harry.

"Do you know, I really pity you for having a devilish girlfriend like her", he said with a mock sincerity in his voice and Harry laughed.

"And that's one of the reason why I like her so much".

After that, the two best friends got up and headed toward the bathroom.

Harry met Ginny downstairs in the common room after ten minutes and greeted her with a kiss.

They headed toward the great Hall hand in hand for breakfast.

Once they entered the great hall the whole student body fell silent seeing there joint hands, except the Gryffindors who are smiling now.

Ok maybe not every Gryffindor. Romilda vane was scowling openly and Dean was trying to look at anywhere but toward them with a same expression on his face.

Harry and Ginny ignored everyone and headed toward the end of the Gryffindor table.

Once they approached their seat Hermione got up from her seat and pulled them in a bone crushing hug rival to Mrs Weasley's.

"Oh, I am very happy for both of you", she said cheerfully.

"Thank you", replied Harry And Ginny chokingly.

"Let them breath Hermione", Ron called out from his seat.

Hermione released them and looked apologetically.

"Oh, I am sorry Harry, Ginny", Hermione apologised; "I am just so happy".

"We know Hermione", said Harry. Then he added in a low voice so that only she and Ginny could hear, "Now, if only my two best friends express their feelings for each other, it will be proved to be our best year at Hogwarts".

Hermione blushed and left for her seat muttering, "I don't know what you are talking about".

Harry and Ginny just stood there laughing still holding their hands.


End file.
